Study Session
by SuperBestWriterInTheBCBFandom
Summary: My predictions for what will happen in the upcoming pages of "Boy Toy". Paulo and Mike get to studying but Haley needs to ruin everything. God have mercy on my not writer soul.


Paulo followed Mike up to his bedroom for his tutoring session. Paulo was still super nervous and unsure of his sexuality, and ever since he ate that popcorn at the theater all he could think of were dicks and tits. Sometimes the dicks were in the tits. It was weighing heavily on his soul. Tailing Mike up the stairs, Paulo couldn't help but notice Mike's butt, taunting him with every step. He could feel his boner preparing itself, and it took all his willpower to keep his dick from popping up and making the situation super awkward.

Upon entering Mike's room, Paulo was quick to make his way to the desk, hiding his lap beneath so that Mike wouldn't see his growing erection. Paulo thought himself safe, but as Mike searched his backpack for his books, he saw the mountainous amount of balled up tissues in Mike's wastebasket. Clearly from all the nights Mike spent jerkin his gherkin to Sandy over the phone. Paulo's eyes widened as his dick shot up and bumped the desk, making a small thump. He turned in horror to see if Mike noticed it, but Mike, in his constant state of unawareness failed to show signs of being aware of Paulo's dick thumping.

"So last time we left off at Greek society," Mike said, placing his textbook on the desk and pulling up another chair. "Basically they always had tons of homosexual relationships and it shows in their artwork." Mike flipped through the book, pointing out all the muscular men posing and revealing their genitals to one another. Paulo secretly wished he could show his genitals at that current moment.

"Mike where the fuck is my other bow!?" Haley yelled, throwing the door open and storming in. Mike, having the sensitive ears he did, leapt out of his seat as his jerk sister made her way through the door. Mike tried desperately to get his sister out of the room, stating "Haley I don't have your bow we're studying get out! Oh my god I'll tell mom!" Haley pushed past Mike, and began searching under his bed. "Mom just left she said there was an emergency at work. Where's my fucking bow?" The girl said as she tossed used tissue after used tissue out from under his bed. "Jesus fuck your room is so nasty clean up after yourself fuck."

Mike began blushing intensely, knowing he would never be able to get Haley out in this state. She made her way over to the desk and started scanning the top. She saw the artwork in the book and said, "Oh that's hot," as she picked it up and flipped through it. "Damn Achilles is totally checking out Patroclus' weird dick. Or maybe that one is Achilles. Paulo you see this? You see the dick?" Haley said, slamming the book down in front of Paulo and leaning over him to show the dick. As Haley jumped up onto the desk, it broke apart, as it was made poorly and she had slammed a book on it. Paulo's dick was revealed.

Mike gasped and turned away, as Haley fell onto Paulo's lap after the collapse. His dick slid underneath her arm as she fell, and Paulo released a suppressed moan. Haley sat up, and looked at the dick that rested between her arm and her sweater. She blushed and said, "Paulo I had no idea you felt this way about me! Or maybe it was the Greek dicks…" Paulo shouted, "I'M NOT GAY" and stood up, knocking Haley over and leaving his cock hanging in the air.

Haley giggled, "I dunno Paulo. You sure? You sure you don't want to ravage Mike's butt? Or maybe you would rather have me…" She pulled up her sweater revealing her itty bitty kitty titties and leaned towards Paulo. Paulo sweated nervously. "Haley! Stop harassing Paulo! Mike shouted, rushing to his friend's aid. Now Paulo was sweating bullets. "I'm not harassing him, besides he likes me more," Haley said, winking at Paulo. "NUH UH," Mike retorted, "PAULO IS MY FRIEND." Haley laughed and said, "Nah he likes me more, look!" She reached forward and began gently tugging at Paulo's shaft. "Look at him twitch! He likes me more! Paulo moan if you like me more," She said, licking the tip of his cock. Paulo moaned. Mike was fuming. Finally, while his sister jacked off Paulo, Mike reached over and gave Paulo a wet kiss.

Paulo was stammering when Mike pulled away, unable to communicate at all. "See he likes me more!" Mike stated, crossing his arms in victory. Haley retaliated, pushing Paulo's dick up and licking from balls to tip, before taking him inside her mouth. Mike took Paulo's hand and placed it on his legendary ass. "I know you like this Paulo, I've seen you stare," Mike said as he rubbed his ass using Paulo's palm. Haley pulled away from the dick, and started taking off her pants. She pulled Paulo down and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Show Mike how much you like me more," she whispered, rubbing herself against Paulo. She pulled Paulo inside her, as Paulo silently took in all that was happening. Haley was tight, tighter than any girl Paulo had been with. Haley could sense how pent up Paulo was, even though she had no idea herself that Lani stopped servicing him when she lost her lube. Mike grabbed his phone and starting jacking his peen to the sexy pictures Sandy sent him frequently. Soon he was at full mast. He grabbed his secret lube from his now ruined desk drawer and began coating his dick and fingers. Paulo gulped as he tried to contain himself and refrain from orgasming inside Haley who smiled lustfully from below.

Suddenly, Paulo felt Mike behind him. Mike pressed a finger inside of his butthole and Paulo shuddered. "Hey quit it! Focus on me!" Haley said, tightening her legs around him. Paulo had quit thrusting as Mike probed him, slowly working in more fingers, so Haley was manually humping Paulo's underside. Mike jacked his ween some more before finally starting to insert it into Paulo's anal cavity. "He likes me more!" Mike shouted, pumping in and out of Paulo's ass. "Yeah right! He is balls-deep inside me!" Haley said, holding Paulo close and glaring at Mike over his shoulder. Paulo humped Haley furiously as Mike furiously humped him.

Paulo could take no more. He came without warning, blasting his seed into Haley's snatch. Mike came too, and Paulo milked him vigorously with his butt cave. Paulo pulled out of Haley, who was panting on the floor, and Mike slowly slid out, his dick now spent. The three laid in silence, catching their breath, until finally Haley broke the quiet. "Paulo likes me so much he came inside me. I'm probably pregnant with his baby," She declared, rubbing her stomach. Mike rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah right he only came because I was pulverizing his prostate." "THAT'S BULLSHIT!" "HIS SPERM IS PROBABLY THE ONLY LIQUID IN YOUR BARREN DESERT!" "YOUR DICK IS TOO SMALL TO REACH HIS PROSTATE!" "HOW COULD YOU RAISE HIS BABY WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE THE BREASTS TO MAKE MILK?" "PAULO LIKES MY BOOBS!"

* * *

Eventually Paulo would indeed find out he got Haley pregnant. He was forced to marry Haley, as Mike's badass dad inevitably came back from serving in the Green Berets and held Paulo at gunpoint during the wedding. Paulo and Haley would raise their kid together, until Mike finally married Sandy and stopped having to resort to phone sex. Mike lost interest in Paulo's asshole, and Haley lost interest in no longer being able to mess with her brother. Haley took the kid. Paulo was alone.

The End.


End file.
